


Touch me Not

by Gaysby



Series: TRYAN AU ONESHOT COLLECTION [1]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: AU where Troy and Ryan were never High School classmates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ryan!Julliard College Student, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: Ryan was being eye-balled by some creep on the bus on the way to class. A stranger who is less of a creep comes to his rescue.The guy ends up getting off early so Ryan buys him a drink and they exchanged numbers.
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Series: TRYAN AU ONESHOT COLLECTION [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Touch me Not

Ryan was going to scream.

Since he got on the bus this morning, a guy has been staring at him. At first, the blond thought he was just seeing things. But as the bus started to pile up with people, Ryan noticed the creep changing seats several times so he still had a view of Ryan until he finally just simply stood up, trying to seem nice about it, too, by offering one up to a pregnant lady.

Now, he was directly behind Ryan and the blond swore there was legit groping on his ass and thigh. He cringed when, on several occasions, the creeper even went far enough to grind his crotch against Ryan's ass. His stomach churning, he gripped on the bus handle until his knuckles went white. He wanted to take a stand and tell the guy to back the fuck off, he really did. Problem was, he's seen this type before. If he went off, the guy would most definitely gaslight him. And since Ryan surely looks gay, people would assume he was just trying to get attention.

And he didn't want someone to start videoing the scene, and he'd go viral like one of those ' _Who do you think was in the wrong_?' videos he sees on Facebook. But then, if he doesn't stop the guy, then this creep would also get the wrong idea that he wanted this.

Ryan was at a fucking stalemate.

The blond froze when he felt the hand molesting him reach for his zipper, and was about to punch the guy since, he figured, going viral can't be as bad as this situation escalating.

But he didn't have to.

"Hey, there you are..." Ryan blinked at the sudden voice, grateful since it seemed to shock his assaulter too, as the hand squeezing his ass retracted. "I've been texting you for a while, why didn't you tell me you manage to get on the bus after all?"

The blond blinked, staring up at a brunette an inch taller than him who was clad in a letter man jacket. This guy definitely spelled ' _jock_ '. "I, uh, well..." He mumbled, before noticing the open black flip phone that the guy was holding up in front of his face.

It was opened in the space where you write messages in before sending it.

A message was written, but there was no number typed down as the recipient.

When Ryan read the message, he figured out why that was.

_Hey, are you okay? Some guy seems to be groping you and I don't know if it's actually your partner or something but you look uncomfortable. Do you need help?  
_

A wave of relief washed over Ryan, and he gave the brunette a subtle head nod. With that, the brunette—handsome brunette, Ryan notes—kept his cellphone and started talking about a homework that he needed help in and wondered if Ryan was already finished with it. The blond played up his charade. They ended up talking about other things as the ride progressed, seeing that the creep was still watching. He looked disgrunted, pout irritably. It's as if he's waiting for the brunette to stop talking with the blond so he could continue what he's been doing.

It made Ryan wonder if this was his MO or something, and it made him shudder at the thought of what he might've been planning. Finally, he arrived at the bus stop near Julliard and Ryan immediately rushed to get off the bus.

But someone followed him.

"Oops," The brunette blinked, watching as the bus drove away, taking Ryan's creeper with it. "Uh, shit, this isn't my stop."

Ryan blinked, staring at his rescuer. "Wait, you... What?" He gawked, "Then why did you get off?"

"Er, I'm not really sure." The brunette rubbed the back of his head, looking at Ryan sheepishly. "I just... It was fun talking to you, I guess I sort of forgot myself for a moment." He admitted, "Oh well, I was never going to make it to class on time anyway..."

Ryan was still dumbfounded.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, are you okay?" The brunette's expression went soft, as he rubbed Ryan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I mean, I've noticed what he was doing for a while but I just thought he could be your boyfriend. Maybe it's a thing with you guys, and I really shouldn't judge. If it wasn't... Well, still, I didn't know how you'd take my offer to help if I was wrong or..."

Ryan shook his head firmly, "No, no, hell, you don't have to apologize at all. I should be thanking you... And paying for your bus fare! Where did you need to go?"

"Nah, no need. I mean, I only had one class today anyway." The brunette dismissed, "Might as well skip. Seems like a nice day to go for a walk in the park."

Ryan frowned, "Well, there must be some way I could thank..." He then noticed the coffee shop right beside the bus stop they were still on. "Hey, I still have thirty minutes before I've got to get to class. Do you drink coffee?"

"Do I? I'm a college student, it's what we live on." The brunette grinned, "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Troy." He held out his hand.

Ryan returned the grin, accepting the hand. "Ryan." He said. "So... Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Over coffee, they continued the conversation they left off in the bus. Troy told him about being into basketball but had taken up an interest in theater lately, and Ryan mentioned how he was a part time Zumba instructor to help pay for some projects because, according to the blond, he didn't want to mooch off his rich parents since he was practically headed over to adulthood.

And they continued their chat of this and that, about everything and nothing at all.

If Ryan ended up missing his first class too, well, he could say that he had no regrets. Troy had it right. It was fun talking with him. And if they ended up exchanging numbers afterwards, well....

At least something good came out of being groped by a creep.


End file.
